


凤求凰，七夕番外车

by veknier



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, xianjieaiqing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veknier/pseuds/veknier
Summary: 蓝曦臣和江晚吟在客栈里的那点儿小事（醉酒）





	凤求凰，七夕番外车

蓝曦臣和江澄在找御灵珠的路上，在一家客栈里暂时歇息。  
  
江澄看蓝曦臣放下朔月打算打坐了，就皱着眉头，“你是菩萨吗？一天天的就知道打坐。”  
  
蓝曦臣本已经闭上的眼睛慢慢睁开，盯着江澄看了一会儿，便开口，“晚吟想和我聊天吗？”  
  
“谁想和你聊天！”江澄内心被戳破，心里有些不爽。  
  
蓝曦臣歪着头，“那我只能打坐了。”  
  
江澄瞪着他，“你给我下来！陪我喝酒。”  
  
“好。”  
  
蓝曦臣是不能喝酒的，蓝氏双璧的酒量都差，蓝曦臣想着自己的酒量，应该比忘机要好一点儿，毕竟是哥哥，内心点了点头，看着江澄递过来的酒，还是有些犹豫。  
  
江澄一杯干了，“你喝啊！”  
  
蓝曦臣低下头，看着那一杯小酒，“晚吟，若是等会儿，我做了什么出格的事儿，记得把我捆起来。”  
  
江澄有些疑惑，“什么？”然后他就看见蓝曦臣一口干了，然后轻轻地把那一杯酒放下。  
  
江澄笑了，“你看，你还是能喝的嘛！这个酒啊！其实还挺烈的，你看你一口下去，脸都不红一下，你以前喝过酒没？”  
  
蓝曦臣一直盯着江澄，眼睛里慢慢出现了些水雾，但是脸上一点儿都没有红，江澄也没怎么注意。  
  
“否。”  
  
“没喝过啊！那你酒量还好，你知不知道，你是第二个陪我喝酒的人，第一个陪我喝酒的人……”江澄看着那杯小酒，仿佛记起了以前他和魏无羡一起喝酒的时光。  
  
一口干了，然后把杯子扔了，拿起那壶酒，就开始灌，“其实我一点儿都不恨他，我只是怨他为何不回莲花坞，从他复活了之后，我看着他和你那个弟弟一起，我就生气！”  
  
“他知不知道，我也在找他，我找了十六年了，也不必蓝忘机差啊！可是他为何就不回莲花坞，为什么？”  
  
“你说为什么？”  
  
江澄眼中溢满了眼泪，“说好了，要做我的下属的，结果就跟蓝忘机跑了，你说他这个人怎么这样啊！”  
  
江澄一滴泪落下，突然感觉有一个人的手，轻轻抚摸着他的脸，“晚吟，不哭，你说魏婴那时把你一个人丢在莲花坞，是他不对，那么以后就让我来替他守护你，晚吟你看可好？”  
  
江澄愣了，一瞬间忘了反应，他看着蓝曦臣温柔的样子发了愣。  
  
这个人怎么这么温柔……  
  
江澄把蓝曦臣的脸推过去，“你？你自己还被金光瑶那厮骗得团团转呢！”  
  
蓝曦臣并没有什么反应，还是一脸微笑地看着江澄，江澄心里有些奇怪，以前跟他提起金光瑶这个人早就生气了，怎么今天一点儿反应都没有？  
  
江澄走到蓝曦臣的面前，在蓝曦臣的面前挥了挥，“喂，你又在发呆啊……”  
  
江澄正打算收回手，就被蓝曦臣拉到了怀里，江澄慌了，“你干唔唔……”  
  
江澄尝到了蓝曦臣嘴里的酒香，愣神这段时间，蓝曦臣的舌头侵入江澄的口腔。  
  
江澄才开始反应过来，开始挣扎，奈何蓝曦臣的力气太大，根本挣脱不开，再加上这个姿势，他现在是跪下地上的，蓝曦臣一只手捏着他的下巴，另一只手按着他的腰，他根本就动不了。  
  
江澄有点儿挫败感，从和蓝曦臣相识到现在，只要是蓝曦臣将江澄抓住，江澄一次都没有挣开过。  
  
“蓝唔……”江澄被逼出了眼泪，当他觉得自己都快窒息了。  
  
蓝曦臣放开了他，江澄赶紧站起来，“蓝曦臣！你疯了！”  
  
蓝曦臣也跟着站起来，“晚吟，涣心悦你……”  
  
这个语气，异常的温柔，江澄一身鸡皮疙瘩掉一地。  
  
“我看你是喝多了！”江澄转身就走，眼看着就要到门口了。  
  
突然一把剑横在自己面前，江澄低头，看见了朔月横在他的胸膛，分明就是要挡住他的去路，他转过头，冷笑，“怎么，泽芜君，想跟我打架？”  
  
蓝曦臣笑着，“晚吟，别闹。”  
  
江澄召唤出紫电，一鞭子抽过去，蓝曦臣一手抓住并往前一拉，江澄瞪大眼睛，一脸惊讶，居然……又抓住了……  
  
江澄一头载在蓝曦臣的怀里，蓝曦臣搂住江澄的腰，把他推到了床上，江澄没想到，自己有一天会被别人用自己的紫电绑起来。  
  
手腕被紫电绑得紧，江澄现在很慌，扯也扯不开，蓝曦臣按住江澄的胸膛，“晚吟，不乖，该罚。”  
  
“什么？！蓝曦臣！你该死的，你干什么！！”江澄急得都快哭了。  
  
蓝曦臣一把扯开了江澄的衣服，看到了江澄胸口的一道疤，伸手抚摸上去。  
  
“啊……”  
  
江澄反应过来咬紧牙口，这疤是他的敏感点，不能乱摸的，偏偏蓝曦臣还一直摸，摸得江澄发抖，蓝曦臣俯下身，在江澄耳朵边说：“晚吟，你疼不疼啊？”  
  
江澄睁开眼睛，眼里有些水雾，蓝曦臣看了他这个样子，轻轻吻了上去，江澄被蓝曦臣挑起了情欲。  
  
蓝曦臣咬住江澄的耳垂，江澄颤抖了一下，蓝曦臣把耳垂放在自己嘴里反复摩挲，“别，别弄了，嗯……”  
  
江澄被弄得全身无力，意识也不太清醒了，衣服已经被蓝曦臣扒光，蓝曦臣从江澄的耳朵一直轻吻到脖子。  
  
蓝曦臣坏心地咬了一口，江澄挣扎起来，“疼，嗯……别弄了别弄了……”  
  
蓝曦臣听到江澄说疼，用手摩挲了一下刚才咬的地方，“晚吟，涣心悦你……”  
  
江澄被搞得满面通红，“我知道了，所以你给我解开，你看你还把我衣服撕了，你打算怎么赔唔……”  
  
江澄这算是知道了，蓝曦臣是真的醉的狠了。  
  
胸前两点朱砂被蓝曦臣玩弄，江澄有些害怕了，“蓝曦臣，泽芜君，你在干嘛……嗯……你别忘了，你家四千条家训！”  
  
“晚吟好吵啊！”  
  
然后江澄就被蓝曦臣禁言了……  
  
江澄：“……”  
  
蓝曦臣的手覆盖上了江澄的身下，开始揉弄，江澄此时感到有些幸运，蓝曦臣把他禁言了，不然他真的得叫出来。  
  
许久，江澄在蓝曦臣的手中泄了，江澄全身都软了，此时，他感到有人分开了他的腿，他抬起头，看见蓝曦臣正盯着他两腿之间，然后伸手。  
  
！！！  
  
江澄开始蹬脚，眼泪被吓出来，他感到一根手指插进了他的身体，他此时不能出声，手也被紫电绑着，眼泪簌簌地落下。  
  
“晚吟，不哭。”  
  
“……”你搞我，你还不允许我哭！  
  
第二根手指插入，江澄感到了些痛感，不自制地扭了一下腰，然后就挨了蓝曦臣一巴掌，一巴掌拍到他的屁股上。  
  
……  
  
！  
  
蓝曦臣！等我能动了，我要杀了你！杀了你！  
  
第三根手指插入，江澄摇了摇头，疼，还有一种异样的感觉，无力地蹬了蹬脚，蓝曦臣看到了他的脚，然后抓住脚踝，把一条腿扛在了肩上。  
  
三根手指抽出，江澄心中刚刚松了一口气，就感到一根粗大的东西，抵在自己身后的穴口，江澄愣住了，动都不敢动。  
  
剧烈地摇着头，蓝曦臣选择性看不见。  
  
揉了揉江澄的的肚子，然后双手捏着江澄的腰，就开始把自己往里送。  
  
江澄被逼出了眼泪，一寸一寸地往里进，江澄的眼泪不止，腿已经麻了，根本动不了，现在只能任由蓝曦臣弄他。  
  
江澄摇着头，又不能说话，急得泪流满面，还有些痛感，随着蓝曦臣的进入，越来越疼，他没想到这么疼。  
  
黑色的发丝散落，江澄眼角通红，蓝曦臣看了，在江澄体内的东西，又大了一圈。  
  
妈的，这蓝曦臣怎么这么长！  
  
江澄现在犹如板上的鱼，任人宰割。  
  
蓝曦臣插到了底，并没有立刻动，江澄疼的额头出了汗，蓝曦臣温柔地吻着江澄，江澄的下巴被蓝曦臣捏住，蓝曦臣凑到江澄的耳边，吹了一口气。  
  
江澄全身都麻了。  
  
只听见蓝曦臣轻笑，“晚吟，叫给我听，可好？”  
  
刚说完，江澄就发现禁言术被解开了，刚准备骂，蓝曦臣就开始在他身上驰骋起来。  
  
“嗯啊……不……不要，啊啊……”  
  
蓝曦臣双手捏着江澄的腰，快速的抽插，江澄被弄得呼吸困难，像是搁浅的鱼，仰着脖子。  
  
“晚吟，涣……涣心悦你……”  
  
“唔嗯……啊啊……”  
  
回答他的只有江澄断断续续的呻吟，蓝曦臣吻去江澄的眼泪，江澄胡乱中抓了一个东西，迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，就看见一条白色的布条，落在了他的眼睛上，蓝曦臣的动作停了。  
  
蓝曦臣拿开了他眼睛上的白条，江澄看清了，那是蓝曦臣的抹额……  
  
蓝曦臣慢慢地动起来，“晚吟，你可真是，调皮……”  
  
江澄被他的声音撩地心都麻了，下面被蓝曦臣攻着，江澄轻轻地喘息，“蓝涣……”  
  
“晚吟。”蓝曦臣轻轻吻了一下江澄的眼睛，然后加快了速度，江澄的喘息随着蓝曦臣速度的加快变得越来越急。  
  
“蓝涣……哈啊……你轻点儿……”  
  
“都听晚吟的……”  
  
蓝曦臣将江澄翻了个身，从后入，江澄仰着脖子，这样，更深了，江澄抱着蓝曦臣的脖子，吻了上去。  
  
这是江澄第一次主动亲吻蓝曦臣，蓝曦臣当场愣住了，江澄咬了一下他的嘴唇，“你动一动啊……涣……”  
  
江澄的眼睛有些迷茫，蓝曦臣笑了，“晚吟，我想跟你在一起，想跟你一辈子。”  
  
江澄闭着眼，脸都红了，“闭嘴！”  
  
蓝曦臣轻笑，把江澄抱了起来，江澄抱着蓝曦臣，一阵颤栗的感觉，从背脊骨一直冲上大脑。  
  
“蓝涣，你别。”  
  
“晚吟，抱着我，乖……”蓝曦臣喘了一口气，打在了江澄的耳朵上，江澄浑身战栗，紫电不知何时，被蓝曦臣解开了，江澄伸手把蓝曦臣的脖子抱得紧紧的。  
  
“嗯啊……”  
  
蓝曦臣突然用力一顶，江澄扬起脖子，蓝曦臣盯着那白皙的脖颈，含住了江澄的喉结，然后又是一阵狂插。  
  
江澄有些抱不住蓝曦臣了，只得把脸放下，求饶……  
  
“涣，蓝涣……不要了，我受不住了……”  
  
江澄摇了摇头，“不行了，我不行了……蓝涣……”  
  
一滴泪落下，滴在了蓝曦臣的眼角，江澄脑子不清醒，突然感到自己的东西被一个东西绑住了。  
  
江澄低下头。  
  
！  
  
“蓝涣，你在干什么！你放开，你！你！”江澄放开了蓝曦臣，然后重心不稳，摔在了床上。  
  
江澄摔得眼冒金星，在他缓神这段时间，江澄的小兄弟已经被那条洁白无瑕的带有蓝家云纹的抹额，绑的看不见原来的样子，而且上面还被打了很多死结。  
  
江澄看的眼睛都发愣了，“蓝曦臣，你脑子有病吧！你他妈快给老子解开！解开！”  
  
江澄准备起来打他，奈何腰早已经软了，于是又被蓝曦臣拖了过去。  
  
“啊……不，蓝曦臣，你……嗯……你快给我解开！呜呜呜……会死人的！蓝涣！嗯啊……”  
  
蓝涣根本不听他说话，按着他艹了许久，才慢慢说，“我想晚吟和我一起。”  
  
江澄嗓子都叫哑了，声音有些沙哑，加上本身人就很无力，更是好听了，听起来软软的。  
  
“那你什么时候才完？”  
  
蓝曦臣很认真的想了想，得出结论，“估计，还久……”  
  
江澄差点儿一口气噎死，“你这样搞我会死的！”  
  
蓝曦臣笑了，“晚吟别怕，我有分寸。”  
  
“你有分寸……你有分寸个#$&#！！蓝曦臣，我要是还能见到明天的太阳，我定是要弄死你！抽死你！”  
  
蓝曦臣皱起眉头，“好吵啊晚吟，真是不听话……”  
  
然后俯身吻住他，同时，又在江澄的身体里驰骋起来，把江澄的呻吟都堵在了嘴里……  
  
许久，蓝曦臣才把抹额解开，两人一起达到了高潮，蓝曦臣尽数射在了江澄的身体里，江澄完全没有力气了，可是蓝曦臣还没有完全软下去。  
  
当蓝曦臣又在江澄身体里动了起来的时候，江澄真的以为，再也见不到明天的太阳了，他将成为第一个被#死的……  
  
第二天  
  
“晚吟！我错了，你原谅我……”蓝曦臣跪在地板上，低着头。  
  
江澄趴在床上，根本爬不起来了，他感觉自己的腰和腿都不是自己的了，他现在连紫电都召唤不出来了。  
  
江澄看蓝曦臣还一脸委屈的样子，差点儿一口气就过去了。  
  
抓起那条云纹抹额（不雪白了），一把甩在蓝曦臣的脸上，“呵，不是雅正吗？你的雅正呢！被狗吃了吗！我看你和蓝忘机都是一样的，嘶……”  
  
江澄不小心扯到了身后的伤口，痛得小脸都皱起来了，蓝曦臣可紧张了，可是又不敢动。  
  
江澄瞪着他，恨不得把他的头拍掉。  
  
蓝曦臣偷偷瞄了一眼江澄，看他的眼里有些泪光，蓝曦臣心疼极了。  
  
“一样的什么？”  
  
江澄一眼刀子过来，“一样的衣冠禽兽！金玉其外败絮其中！不知道在哪儿学的那些折磨人的手段！可恶！可耻！你们蓝家藏书阁究竟藏的什么书？！”  
  
蓝曦臣这可就委屈了，“没学，晚吟，我在蓝家没看什么乱七八糟的书，藏书阁，都是些正经的书，你信我！”  
  
江澄有扔了个枕头过去，蓝曦臣被砸个正着，“我能信你吗？你说你有分寸，你的分寸呢？！被狗吃了吗？”  
  
蓝曦臣也不能说是自己无师自通啊，好像会被打得更狠，就低着头，不说话了。  
  
但是这一遭，蓝曦臣发自肺腑地觉得……  
  
不亏，至少吃到了，不过就是跪几天嘛！男子汉大丈夫，能屈能伸，认个怂，还是会的。  
  
江澄见他没有说话了，就把头埋在手里，“你就不知道温柔点儿吗？我，我……”  
  
蓝曦臣抬起头，看见江澄哭了，连忙过去，“晚吟……”  
  
“我疼……”  
  
“晚吟，对不起，下次我会轻点儿的。”  
  
江澄抬起头，“你还想有下次？！”  
  
蓝曦臣一本正经地说：“温柔点儿是可以的，没有下次是万万不可以的，晚吟第一次都给我了，我会负责的！以后，我对你好！”  
  
江澄瞪大眼睛看着他，一脸不可思议，然后一掌拍在自己脑门上，把自己拍晕了……  
  
蓝曦臣：“……”  
  
没说话，就当是默认了，嗯，晚吟，我以后一定会对你好的！  
  
——  
  
大家七夕快乐！  
  
蓝曦臣其实是个腹黑，虽然前期被金光瑶骗了，显得有些傻白甜……  
  
唉，算了，圆不回来了，他前期就是个傻白甜，但是遇到我家澄澄后，为了追妻，是吧！智商不提起来，怎么追妻呢！是不是！  
  
至于江澄为什么知道，蓝忘机不正经呢？  
  
毕竟魏无羡不正经，能压魏无羡的人，肯定更不正经才对，这么想，完全没毛病！  
  
不愧是我……  
  
希望大家食文愉快，其实写车真的挺难的，一面要克制住自己的羞耻之心，一面还要写，但是实在是太羞耻了，文中一些特别的符号，大家身经百战，应该也懂的。  
  
为什么看别人的文一点儿都不羞耻，甚至一直姨母笑，自己写文就这么羞耻呢？有人知道吗？  
  
不喜勿喷，就酱！  
  



End file.
